Breaking The Rulesz
by uncg4ever
Summary: "You don't think I know that! That I don't FEEl that! It sits into my soul and burns with such intense desire. Ever. Single. Day. Jess, you've got no idea what-...what I'd give to be free." My first story. I'm just trying things out. never done this before. It's strange. Peace and love. Cheers.


**Fact: I OWN this idea. Mine. me. my people. S/N: first ever story. not really that interested in a lot of responses but they will be atccepted. *bows* Cheers.**

**Breaking the Rules**

Love. It's such an amazing feeling. It has the power to captivate, empower, and destroy. There were two girls; one lived far from the main town with her family. Destiny Sandy. Destiny is the oldest between her and her 15 year old sister Jessie Sandy and in her 11th year in school. Her parents, Bob Sandy, and Julie Sandy love their girls and there isn't anything they wouldn't do for them. Mr. Sandy was a strict man. Although fun loving and good at heart, his old fashion teachings are a bit harsh to live by sometimes. Mrs. Sandy was the complete opposite of her husband. She was calm, kind, and gentle to the touch. A mother's touch. Although Destiny denies it, she is the spiting image of her mother. She was a simple girl with long brown hair, beautiful tone skin, full figure and gorgeous brown eyes. Quiet, smart, and funny. A deadly combo amongst the guys. Your typical country girl. She knew when to have fun and when it was time to work. She enjoys her friends and sports but loves her quiet time with reading. With all of her very rare personality traits, she felt empty.

Across town almost completely different from the Sandy family, lived the unique Blake family. A rising junior by the name of Spencer Blake was dreading her first day in a new school. Her and her Mom and two brothers, Conner and Sean moved from West Port, New Jersey. She was not your typical country girl and saw the country to be a bore but full of useful qualities. Spencer was a wild card. She had flown her way through her old school mastering at all her academics and social life. Unlike Destiny, she loved the night's booming life. Spencer was a girl of color. Although constantly surrounded by crowds of friends, she never felt more alone.

Both Destiny and her sister were on their way to school.

"Fun, fun." said Jessie, "Another day of bad breath boys, homework headaches, and bad food….Des? Des?! Hello what's going on in that head of your's?"

"What?"

"What's with you today? You seem…sad." "I'm not sad I'm just… I feel like something is going to happen today."

"Like bad?" "No. Like…life altering."

The car then fell silent as destiny pondered on in her mind while Jessie worried about her sister and grew uncomfortable. Mean while Spencer was pulling up with her brothers. Her oldest brother Conner was 18 years old. He was 6'2 with dark hair, a good head on his shoulders with a good body to match. Sean Blake the youngest of the three was 15 years old standing 5'6 off the ground and had a mischievous head on his shoulders. Because Conner was older, he and Spencer were closer.

"Here we are gang." says Ms. Blake. Ms. Blake gave a meaningful look to her three children with her short black hair in her face. Sean was excited about his first day and quickly left the car and mingled into the crowd. Conner got out, kissed his mother on the cheek and waited for his sister. Spencer finally got out after a few minutes and did the same. Ms. Blake drove away looking back with eyes of encouragement.

"Well, here we go." said a nervous Spencer.

Pulling up as Spencer and Conner are walking through the front doors are destiny and Jessie. Destiny quickly hurries out the car and run up to the doors for fear of being late for the third time in a row. The bell rings just as destiny is sitting down in her chair for 1st period Computer Applications. "Alright class welcome back I trust the weekend was good for everyone but time for work." said Mrs. Flint. Suddenly a knock catches the door. Mrs. Flint goes to open with the class watching attentively. Spencer's semi surprised face is waiting while the door is opened standing with an office official she enters the room hesitantly. She swallows hard with every eye fixed on her every movement.

_"Am I really this worked up right now?"_ She thinks to herself. "I am Spencer Blake, I love the action. Play it cool. Play, it, cool." She then loosens her grip on her bag and develops a "cool kid" swagger in her step on her way over to Mrs. Flint's desk. The whispering started as soon as Spencer entered.

"Who's that girl?" "I don't know…I like her jacket." Spencer no doubt has unique fashion taste. She chose to wear her punk rock black bass guitar shirt, with her dark blue jeans ( a little on the baggy side) 5 ear pricings, and a tongue ring, long black hair down, with her skate boarder DC's, tuxedo zip up jacket with a nice fitted hat to match. "Nice of you to join us Ms. Blake. Please take a seat in the back seat in row 2." A row over from destiny's. The entire time destiny hadn't taken her eyes off of Spencer. There was something about her wildness that sparked destiny's attention. Spencer looks up and destiny pretends to be thinking about something and then continues to work stopping to take a glace at Spencer every now and then.

The bell rings as everyone hurries out into the hall to their next class. Spencer was the last one out. Standing right outside the door waiting for her was Conner. He says, "So, how was the first class?"

"Pretty good. I just have to remember that I love the attention and try not to make myself too nervous." "True. Very true." As Conner and Spencer are about to start heading over to their next class a guy calls them and runs over. "Hey Spencer!" He jogs over jumping out of the way for the people crossing. He was a tall boy by the name of Peter Chase. He had longish blonde hair that swooped in front of his face and curled.

"I like your sense of style. It's pretty bitchin'."

"Thanks man. I like the comfort most." says Spencer. "Hey man my names Peter. Peter Chase and you are?" as he sticks out his hand to shake Conner's hand. "Conner man, Conner."

"Nice to meet you." "So hey I have some friends that would love to meet you guys and chill at lunch. What do ya say?" Spencer pauses then says, "Sure why not man. I mean it's not like we have any friends at the moment." "Well now you do, ya just got a handful. See ya."

"Later man." Taken aback by the sudden conversation Spencer and Conner head off. Rounding the corner to get over to Honors English IV, as Spencer looks away to part from her brother waving to him goodbye she collides with a very dazed Destiny as her books fall to the floor.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry. I should look where I'm going." "No, no, no it's ...fine." Destiny then looks up to see that it was Spencer.

"Hi." says destiny with a bashful smile. "Hey, how's it goin'?" Spencer says half chuckling at Destiny's surprised look. "I'll look where I'm goin' next time." Destiny gives a smile and moves her head in an uneasy almost shy way. "Are you ok?" Laughs Spencer. "Umm yeah. I'm sorry I haven't been myself all day." Destiny shifts her books as Spencer hands her the last one and she says, "That's a nice outfit. Brings out your eyes. See you around." Spencer smiles and walks away. Destiny couldn't help but smile at a statement so bold and she did so on her way to class, but her joy was ruined as the bell rang letting her know that she was late for class.

Arriving to her class and on the way in getting a cold look from Mr. Blanco her Spanish teacher, she couldn't help but replay Spencer's last message in her mind._ "I look good in this outfit? Brings out my eyes huh. Crap I don't know her name! I have to find out, but how?"_ Destiny was thinking to herself and not paying attention. She knew she'd pay for it later.

Her day thoughts were broken when a guy from the back row's deep voice jerked it away. "Um excuse me Mr. Blanco, but does the dash have to be over the e?" Destiny turned around to see whose voice took her mind away from her happy place. She turned around to see the very definition of tall, dark, and handsome.

"An' your name is sir?" Said Mr. Blanco. "Conner, sir. Conner Blake." Destiny stared. She knew his face was familiar, she just couldn't think of it. Conner glanced up to see that he had an admirer and smiled as Destiny looked away quickly.

The bell rang after an hour and a half for lunch. Finally food was available to the weary. At least everyone thinks its food. Destiny finds her sister and starts to go and sit with her friends. Spencer meets up with her brother as well and decided to make their way over to peter's table. Peter smiles and welcomes Spencer and Conner.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's up?!" says peter with his cool boy voice.

"Nothing much man just trying to make it around this thing we call school." replies Spencer with a dull look on her face from the strange wad of meat on her plate.

Much like the rest of her day, Destiny was wondering around in her mind still boggled about the cute boy in her Spanish class and who the mystery girl was whose name she forgot to ask. She looks over at peters table to see both of her people and stares. Conner catches her eyes again and looks back to peter and ask, "Hey man, who's that girl over there?" he says shooting his eyes over to Destiny's direction.

Peter and Conner look over destiny still staring over at them. Spencer looks up to see who her brother and peter were talking about. As soon as she looks over at destiny's table, destiny looks away fast embarrassed by the many eyes bearing down on her.

"Oh, that's Destiny Sandy." Says peter

"Cute. Very Cute." replies Conner with an "I'm the man" look on his face." Yeah and her little sister is just as hot too." Peter says looking over to Jess and flirting.

Destiny glances up again to see if it was safe to gaze once more. Jessie realizing that her sister was paying more attention to a distant table rather than her ever so interesting story on how she thinks her geometry teacher is a man, pauses and says, "Ugh! Not again. Hellooooo Destiny!"

"What? Oh, sorry jess." says destiny.

"Where's your head at today girl? Man, there better be a cute boy under that table or- Oh! SNAP!" Jessie squeaks catching Conner over at the table. "Not only is there sexy at that table but A WHOLE LOT OF IT! MMM! Ok you're forgiven destiny!"

"Glad to know jess." Destiny replies in a smart remark tone while smiling.

"Soooooo how about, you should go talk to him." Jess eagerly nudges her sister forward, but destiny acts as dead weight and refuses.

"No! I can't. He's with peter and his friends. It would be rude to disturbed their lunch hour." "Chicken!" Jess mumbles under her breath. "But I would love to know where that girl their sitting with got her jacket. It's sexylious!" Destiny rolls her eyes with amusement at her sister's statement.

All she wanted was to know her name. Spencer and Conner get introduced to peter's crew and begin to learn the ways of the cool kids there and waste no time goofing off.

"Oh yeah take a good look at this right here. THIS! Is the body of a champ. YES! Yes it is." Peter says sitting up straight and showing off his muscles. "Umm don't you mean the body of a chump?" Johnny quips picking fun at peter.

Now Mr. Johnny Roche was from a wealthy family. There were 5 in his household with plenty of money to send all of them to Yale. Not only did he have the money, cars, and girls he also had the hardest job but most common in a rich mans world. Living up to his father's and brother's golden boy standards throughout his high school and college years to come. He was captain of the soccer team and a sure in at Yale. Money wise.

"YOU ALL ARE JUS JEALOUS! Because you don't have big guns like these." Peter half yells posing on his seat.

"Yep if I do say so I I am a sex symbol full of sexiness!" "No, you're full of shittiness!" Says Conner rousing the entire table in an uproar of laughter. Taking a breath from all the laughter, Spencer looks around the lunch room finding eyes glancing at her and her table constantly. She looks up straight ahead and catches Destiny's eyes. For a moment she gets hung in surprise. Afraid to stare but too scared to look away. Spencer smiles and gets up and walks over to throw away her meat wad. The bell rings beckoning the hungry and disappointed pupils back to class.

Heading off to Chemistry 101 Spencer walks in the door searching for an empty seat. She finds a desk in the back corner that is empty and takes a seat. A moment later Destiny walks in and walks to her desk which is the same desk Spencer sat at. An awkward conversation rises.

"Uh hey. Sorry if I took your seat. Not much room here." Says a Spencer with a chill laid back look and same half smile.

"Wha? Oh! Ha-ha sorry it's ok. No one sits there anyways. So help yourself." Destiny says.

After three awkward pauses and adjusting of books Spencer speaks.

"I'm Spencer by the way. Spencer Blake." Spencer sticks out her hand for a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you ha. I'm Destiny. Destiny Sandy." Destiny reaches out and grabs Spencer's hand and unsure, shakes it._ "Ah so warm. So gentle, yet firm and stable."_ Destiny thinks while not realizing that she still had a hold on Spencer's hand after a few seconds.

"Uhh Destiny? Ha ha."

"Yes?" Destiny all but gurgles slightly dazed.

"My hand? Spencer says smiling clearly amused.

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry." Says a half embarrassed Destiny.

"It's ok I get that a lot. Ha-ha." Spencer jokes.

"ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRIGHT MY BRIGHT, AND CLEVER MINDS OF SCIENCE! AND GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD AFTERNOON!" A very stout man by the name of Mr. Bines. He was a short man with curly dark brown hair and no side burns so it looks like a herd of confused kittens gathered on top of his head. No doubt he was one of the brightest men in the state of Ohio. He was smart, funny, talks as fast as a pregnant woman running after spotting a table of watermelon and pork chops, and he was LOUD!

"OK OK OK! A LITTLE SURPISE FOR YOU ALL! PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOJECT! Now take a good look at the person beside you…BECAUSE THIS PERSON WILL BE YOUR LAB PARTER FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE YEAR! WOOHOO! GO SCIENCE! Please keep your hands and feet inside the room at all times and please remember that your mama's and daddy's are gone and LUKE! I AM YOUR FATHER! HA ha haaaa just kidding Luke good to see you back man!" A small brainy kid looks up at Mr. Bines and chuckles. "Alright class lets go!"

Spencer laughs at her wild but brilliant teacher. She could tell that this was going to be one of her favorite classes.

She looks at Destiny and says, "Well, I guess this is it. Partner!" Destiny hesitant about looking up at Spencer again pretended to be looking for something in her stack of books. She smiles and laughs a little. Spencer sensing the uneasy tension decides to crack a joke to lighten Destiny's uneasiness.

"So now Destiny I have one question, ARE YOU READDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?! Ha ha ha." She earned a gleeful look from Mr. Bines.

Destiny looks up and laughs trying her hardest to play it cool. Finally catching her cool flow and getting comfortable with being in Spencer's presence, Spencer winks at Destiny and continues to write down her notes for the project, and Destiny once again was lost and bashful with sinful thoughts of her future that we could foreshadow, but we're not going to.

/(Deep Breath annnnnnnnnnnnd...GO!)/

Finally the bell rings sending the students home for the day. On her way out Destiny shoots a quick look to Spencer as she is getting up to walk out Spencer turns around and returns the favor. Destiny looks back down to her desk and Spencer smiles and walks away to meet her brother. Mrs. Blake was waiting eagerly to meet her three children to hear about their first day at the new school.

"So! How was your day guys! "Mrs. Blake said with a kind look on her face.

" Ballin'!" said Sean still reeling from the day.

"Alright. I mean it's livable." Conner replies not really paying attention.

"And you spenc?" says Mrs. Blake turning to Spencer for her remarks. "….um it was just a day at school. You know bad food, homework, and tons of wild cats running around." Says Spencer reflecting on the many faces she had come into contact with.

"Well, ok then. How about dinner? What is everyone feeling?" Mrs. Blake turns around and drives off looking into her rear view mirror. Sean replies first, following Conner and Spencer.

"TACOS!"

"Eh."

"Blood."

Conner and Spencer laugh at Spencer's response. "That's gross Spenc." Says Mrs. Blake with a look of disgust on her face. Mean while on the other side of the tracks Destiny and Jessie where walking through the door and greeted their mother in true form do. "Sup moms!" jess greets a bit mifed.

"Hey mama."

"Hey girls. How was school?" Mrs. Sandy said starting dinner and hugging her girls. "It was alright. The same as any other day." Destiny replied first. "BOOOOORING!" Said Jessie. "Alright well dinner is at 8 do your homework first jess then phone." said Mrs. Sandy laying down the law. Destiny ignoring her mother's law got online to her My Page account logged in to my page chat and started a conversation with Peter and his goons.

Biggunnz007: destalious! Wats popin'!

Girlygurl09: lol nothing much peter.u?

Yaleprod: Don't forget about me! Sup dest.

Girlygurl09: oh I'm sorry johnny. How are you?

BIggunnz007: WATS wrong mama? You seem down? You didn't even come over to see me today. : [wats up with that?

Yaleprod: yeah he cried like a little bitch.

Biggunnz007: yeah all over your mom johnny.

Girlygurl09: no it's nothing I'm fine just an off day …weekend really. But overall I'm fine.

Biggunnz007: ok if you say so. Party at my house this weekend! Des you should so come! And I wont take no for an answer. You can even bring Jessie. Lol

Girlygurl09: ha-ha we'll see peter. We'll see.

Yaleprod: I'm there. Too many hot girls to pass up the oper…the opertun…. The chances : D ;)

Biggunnz007: Use your big kid words. ;) and come on des. Please!

Girlygurl09: I said we'll see! Lol

Biggunnz007: ok good. Great. Grand!

Biggunnz007: That's good. Now where's my sexy baby Julie?!

Girlygurl09: watch it peter. Lol

Biggunnz007: Alright I'm sorry mama…. : {. So tomorrow you def. have to come over and talk to me and my new friends! : )

Yaleprod: hey!

Biggunnz007: you know what I meant john.

Girlygurl09: Lol sure. Who?

Biggunnz007: Conner and Spencer Blake.

Grilygurl09: oh…I met them….so no need. Hey my mom is calling I'll bbl. Ok later!

Yaleprod: … hm? : /

Biggunnz007: hey des wait!

Girlygurl09 has signed off of My Page chat.

Destiny's mind was soaring with questions on today. "Conner Blake? They look similar…but nothing alike. Hm, I never would have guessed. I wonder what the party will be like this weekend. Will conner and spencer be there…if so then so going. *gasp* I have to look nice though…I have to ask my mom… : /" Destiny babbled on in her mind for a while when, "hey. Yo phone ringin'. Hey! Yo phone ringin'….HEY! YO RINGIN' YO PHONE RINGIN' AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Destiny's phone sounds off with a ridiculous ring tone. She picks it up to see that it was a text from peter.

"Party: At peters

When: sat on the dot of 9

Who will be there: Yo mama most likely so let's bring in the rest of the gang! Naw but really, come!"

Destiny couldn't help but laugh at peter's persistent nature. She went down stairs at the calling of dinner yells to the house. When she arrived Jessie and her mother and father where already there.

"Hey Des, nice of you to join us." Said Ms. Sandy

"Yeah. Nice of you to drop down off of cloud nine and that damn cell phone." said Mr. Sandy with his lovely mood. "I'm sorry dad." destiny says giving him a sorrowful look, kisses him on the forehead, sits down and begins to eat.

"So mom peter is having this party Saturday and I was wondering if I could go?" Destiny was giving it a shot. Usually she doesn't get a yes with her father in the room. He was a very strict man and didn't take too well to parties and destiny knew exactly what her mother was going to say. "Ask your father sweetie." Destiny mouths the words as they came out her mother's mouth. "Daddy…?" She pleaded.

"Three conditions. Your grades are up to par. You do some extra chores and you have to take your sister." Mr. Sandy laid out his terms of agreement on the table for destiny to choose. Either way, he wins. "Yes! I'm going to a party!" said Jessie in a song voice. "Ok dad. Yes they are, yes I will and no problem." Destiny had no problem with the terms. Her father may have won the battle but little did she know that she would win the spoils of war that we could again foreshadow, but we're not going to.

Dinner time at the Blake house as Mrs. Blake shouted, "GUYS DINNER!"

And cleared the door way for seconds after both Sean and conner came stampeding into the dining room. Spencer was in her room just about to go down to dinner when her phone rings. It was a text message from peter. The same text that the whole school was getting. She read and decided that she wanted to go and find a spot light to call her own. She soon joined her mother and brothers downstairs.

"Hey mom can I go to a party this weekend?" Spencer yelled as she was coming down the stairs pausing at base for a response to see if she would have to skip dinner that night.

"Well…what are the chances that you'll run back up to your room and shut me out if I say no?" Mrs. Blake said. A smart woman she is.

"Very good!" Said spencer still pausing. "I guess so but you are taking your brother with you!" Mrs. Blake said waiting for an aggregated sigh or a huff from her daughter.

"Ok that's fine I'm sure he was invited too!" Spencer replied and continued into the dining room.

The table was very busy with the scuffling of plates and the fighting over the last taco over the boys but somewhat silent over at Spencer's end. "Why so quite spenc?" Mrs. Blake asked glancing at her spaced out daughter. "No reason just quite that's all." Said spencer picking at her food then taking a bite. "You know maybe this party would be good for you. Give you and conner a chance to meet some people and mingle." Mrs. Blake said trying to see eye to eye with her children.

"Can I go?!" Sean asked looking enthused.

"No I'm sorry munch. You're too young." Mrs. Blake tossed her youngest hair as he pulled away and fixed it. Sean regrouped and tried again, "Man. Oh well can I stay with Mac then?"

"I don't see why not. Your brother and sister will be gone so sure. Chores first though young man." Mrs. Blake told Sean with a playful stern look on her face. The family finished their meal and after the last dish was washed Mrs. Blake ushered her kids off to bed. "Alright my little nymphs! Off to bed now! I hope you finished your homework Sean. I would hate to have to tell Mac's mother no after I just said yes." "I did! Night mom, love you!" Sean said running up to his room. Conner being the affectionate one out of the three hugged his mother and said his goodnight before heading up the stairwell. "Night mom." "Goodnight sweetheart." Mrs. Blake then turned to spencer. "Hey spenc. Don't worry, it will get better I promise." She gave a smile and kissed her daughter on the head then watched her as she drug up stairs before going to bed herself.

After dinner and a little TV time, Mr. and Mrs. Sandy went up stairs to send their young ones off to dream land. "Ok enough of this business. School in the morning its 11:30 jess. Bedtime." "Ok! Night dad!" Jessie yelled through her closed door cutting off her lamp and falling asleep almost instantly. Mr. Sandy then ventured into Destiny's room to tell her the same. "Ok des. Off the computer. Lights out. Night sweetheart." "Night dad." destiny then turned back to her chat box to tell her friends goodnight.

Girlygurl09: Ok guys I'm sorry I have to go to bed. You know my dad. See you tomorrow!

BeachBumBabz: Ok des goodnight!

Biggunnz007: Lata dez! And don't forget about my party this weekend!

Yaleprod: Me too. I'm spent guys.

Yaleprod has signed off of My Page chat.

Girlygurl09: lol I won't peter. My dad already said I could go just have to bring my sister.

BeachBumBabz: Ok good! From what I hear conner and spencer will be there! He's so hot.

Grilygurl09: really? They're going?

Biggunnz007: Yeah spencer sent me a text bout 30 mins ago saying they were coming. So bitchin'! It's a date already! OW OWWW!

Mr. Sandy growing impatient banged on the door. "Last time des go to sleep or no party and groundation!"

Girlygurl09: hey I better go. Later.

BeachBumBabz: later des.

Biggunnz007: peace sexy! *howls*

Girlygurl09: lol bye.

Girlygurl09 has signed off of My Page chat.

Destiny finally gets comfortable in bed while her mind continued the relentless assault to her nerves.

_Just who were these Blake kids and what was there agenda with her? Spencer. Specer, Spencer, Spencer. Dazzaling smile, enticing eyes, complete with a charsimatic personality to polish off everything that is Spencer. _Her mind wandered and boy was the depts of her mind vast and burning for knowledge of her newly formed, and personal insomnia named Spencer.

_Ah Spencer. Spencer, Spencer, Spencer._


End file.
